Moment
by Mithrax
Summary: Gokudera returns from long mission and finds Tsuna worried sick about him. Then later finds him in his bed. A one shot TYL 5927 story.


**(A/N): Hello there mates. This is my first fanficton story, so be gentle with me. lol  
It was very awkward for me to write this since I almost wrote all of this in school! I was constantly looking around in study hall. lmao  
I'm also sorry if this isn't good. It's also my first time writing a BL story XD**

**Well enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Akira Amano!  
Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera/Tsuna)  
Summary: Gokudera returns from long mission and finds Tsuna worried sick about him. Then later finds him in his bed. A one-shot 5927 story.**

* * *

Gokudera walked into The Vongola Mansion after a very long mission. Sighing, he thought that he would tell the tenth generation boss of The Vongola Family named Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, that his mission went as planned, but on the way there he ran into Yamamoto Takeshi, the boss's rain guardian. "Yo Gokudera! Tsuna is waiting for you in his office." Yamamoto smiled, "But, Tsuna doesn't look like his in a very good mood, maybe your news will cheer him up some." He added as his smile disappeared from his handsomely scarred face and patted Gokudera's shoulder and walked away towards his room. Gokudera never like Yamamoto, but he was right. Life in the mafia isn't so easy. Reaching for the door Gokudera took a deep breath, relaxing himself and opened the door to Tsuna's office and walked in.

He bowed his head and before he could say anything Tsuna spoke. "Hayato!" Gokudera was shocked. Since when did the tenth start calling him on a first name basses? Gokudera's stomach tightened as the butterflies danced from hearing his name being called from the tenth. He gasped and he grabbed his stomach with one arm. He then heard the tenth get out from behind his desk and heard the clapping of the tenths shoes hitting the marble floor toward him. "Gokudera! Are you alright?" He asked.

Gokudera stood up straight facing the tenth. "Of course Juudaime, I'm fine!" He replied. Then Tsuna smiled. Gokudera smiled back and looked at Tsuna with his spiky hair that gradually got longer on the way down going past his shoulders. Gokudera looks at his eyes. He always felt warmth within his chocolate colored eyes. He could also tell that the tenth hadn't been out of this room for days. Tsuna's suit jacket was hung on the back of his desk chair while he was just in his white dress shirt that is clinging to his skinny frame, un tucked, and his tie undone. His dress pants were on the floor in a ball a little was away from his desk as Gokudera can tell that he changed into a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his waist with a nice leather pelt between the hoops. This is his Juudaime. The tenth woke him from his staring. "Gokudera you must be tired from the trip home. I can tell, your staring. So why don't you go get some rest." He said. Ah, he knew he was staring at him, how embarrassing he thought.

"I'm fine Juudaime. By the looks of it, you're the one that needs it the most." Gokudera replied. Tsuna signed. "I thought you would say that, but I guess you're right. I haven't slept much since you left for your mission. I was just worried that something was gonna happen to you. So I kept myself busy to take my mind off of it." He paused and started to play with a long please of hair that laid on his shoulder and continued. "I knew everything would be fine and look, you're here! I'm just glad you're back safe and sound." He finished and walked closer to the taller silver haired man and hugged his storm guardian. Gokudera was touched by Tsuna's words. He chuckled softly and hugged his Juudaime back. "You shouldn't worry about me; you know I can take care of myself Juudaime." He said hugging him tighter and then letting go. "I know, I know." Tsuna replied as he rested his head on the taller mans chest. "Come on Juudaime, I'll lead you to your room. You need rest." Gokudera said. Tsuna lifted his head from its resting place and looked at Gokudera and knotted. Then Gokudera opened the door and followed Tsuna out.

As they reached the tenths Gokudera opened Tsuna's large bedroom doors for him and followed suit again and closed the doors behind him. "Here you are Juudaime. I hope you have a good night of rest. I'm going to head on to my room and get unpacked and crash. So goodnight Juudaime." Gokudera said. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning then." Tsuna replied and gave Gokudera one last hug and watched him leave.

Hours had pasted and Gokudera was laying in his bed fast asleep. That is, before he felt the weight of the bed change and woke him up. "Uri, how did you get out of your box? Get back in there you crazy psycho cat." He said half asleep and unaware that it wasn't Uri that was crawling beside him and curled up next to his naked back. "Uri! I'm trying to sleep! He said getting a little angry. Then he reached behind him and touched its side. For some reason it didn't feel like the cats fur at all. It didn't have any fur at all in fact. It was warm and smooth. "What the hell?" He said as he turned around on his other side to see what it was. Whatever was in the bed with him sat up straight and moved towards the foot of the bed. Gokudera could tell it was human by the outline of the shadowed figure.

"Hey, get the hell out of my room before I decide to kick your ass out myself." He warned. He sighed as he himself sat up straight. "It's just me Gokudera." It said. The voice sounded a bit familiar to him. Gokudera gave another sign and with the snap of his fingers his bedroom lights came on. After his eyes adjusted to the light he was stunned to find that the tenth had sneaked into his room. , wearing nothing but a pair of skinny jeans. "I'm sorry Gokudera! Please don't be mad! I just, missed you so much! I don't know what I was thinking sneaking in your room." Tsuna said looking at him and then dropping his head in apology. Gokudera didn't know what to say. His Juudaime was really worried sick about him. Gokudera smiled and then got out from under his sheets and crawled next to the tenth and sat down putting an arm around his Juudaime's naked shoulders. "I'm not mad Juudaime, you know I'll never be and I'm…" He replied but didn't get to finish his sentence because Tsuna attacked him. He felt Tsuna's hands on his bare chest as Tsuna pushed him down on to the mattress and put his legs on both sides of Gokudera hips straddling him.

"Juudaime! What the hell! He said in surprise. "Be quite Gokudera, or else you'll wake everyone. We wouldn't want that now would we, considered the position we are in now." Tsuna whispered.. Gokudera signed and cursed under his breath. "I love you Gokudera." Tsuna said lustfully. "I know you do Juudaime. I love you too." Gokudera replied. He wanted to hear those words from the tenth for a while now and now it came. With that, Gokudera turned the tables around. He was now on top of Tsuna and attached his lips to Tsunas and bit and sucked on the tenths bottom lip with greed. Gokudera could smell the shampoo Tsuna had used hours earlier, the relaxing aroma of sweet lavender. Gokudera forced himself to let go of Tsunas lips leaving them both gasping for air.

"Juudaime." Gokudera said, his voice sounded husky and lustful. Then he put his mouth on Tsuna's neck and bit him teasing his flesh and Gokudera made his was down to Tsuna's collarbone and sucked gently and biting every now and then. Tsuna's hips trusted upward with impatience with his storm guardian's teasing. Both of the boys shared a loud hiss as their stiffness rubbed together threw the fabric of their jeans. Gokudera chuckled softly. He was waiting for the tenth to do to that. It was a signal, telling him that Tsuna was ready and what he should do next. He captured Tsuna's lips with his once again roughly and let his hands roam his Juudaime's lean stomach till he found the hem of Tsuna's jeans. Tsuna broke the kiss, his bottom lip was a bit numb and looked swollen from his guardians biting and sucking. "Gokudera hurry it up! I can't take this anymore." Tsuna hissed. Gokudera signed. "Alright alright, just help me get out of my jeans as I do yours." He replied.

The tenths hands went immediately towards his pants, his fingers clumsily trying to undo all of Gokudera's belts. Tsuna signed in frustration. "Ah, Gokudera! Why do you have some many belts on, and why are you wearing them to bed? I can't get them off, there's like five here!" He said. "Here, let me do it." Gokudera growled as he finished undoing the tenths and slapped away Tsuna's hands. When Gokudera was finished he pulled his pants off and Tsuna did the same. The tenth turned himself around so that he was laying on his stomach. "Gokudera hurry up." He said. "But you need to be..." Gokudera said but he got cut off once again as the tenth shouted. "I don't care Gokudera. I need you right now!" He replied as he turned himself around to face Gokudera and he grabbed him and pinned Gokudera to the bed. Gokudera growled and he rolled both of them over so that he was on top again and with one swift move he flipped Tsuna over so that he was laying on his stomach once again and he trusted in. Tsuna gasped in pain. "You asked for it Juudaime. So hang on for a minute. You'll feel better soon." Gokudera said.

After awhile Tsuna found Gokudera words to be true. His pain was replaced with pleasure. Tsuna was begging for the storm guardian to go faster with his screams as Gokudera kept on hitting his sweet spot. Gokudera's thrusts immediately began to increase in speed with each thrust. "G-Gokudera!! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna!" Tsuna said but he was too late. "Hayato!" Tsuna screamed as he came. Gokudera was still a few thrusts from doing the same. He made sure that his final thrusts were harder and deeper and made with smaller boy scream like he never screamed before in his life. Then finally Gokudera came, coating his Juudaime's inner walls with his release. Gokudera groaned as he pulled himself out from Tsuna and collapsed beside him. Tsuna turned to lie on his side to face his storm guardian. Both were panting heavily. Gokudera scooted closer to his Juudaime and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled a cover over them both and then hugged him close. "Hayato, I love you." The tenth said reminding Gokudera. "I love you too…Tsuna." Gokudera replied. Before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
